Your Stats
Your Stats There is 3 stats that you, the player, will have: Stamina, Attack Cost and Defense Cost. These stats can be improved by assigning stats point received when you level up or clear the morning, evening and night session of School Basically when you level up, you gain three points and one point for clearing the particular session of the normal school quest. Also you gain five points after another friend added/ you added However if you are level 100 and beyond, you only gain two points instead of three for some reason These points can be put to increase the stats you wish ( be it attack, stamina or defense) Stats Stamina(体力) ]] Stamina is consumed when going to School or Event. 1 Stamina is recovered every 3 mins. Since you begin with a cap of 20 Stamina at Level 1, you will recover the 20 Stamina in 1 hour. Adding stats points into Stamina will increases the maximum Stamina that you have. Having a huge Stamina means that you do not need to go to School every so frequently. You will also benefit alot more from the Stamina-recovery items with more Stamina capacity . がんばるんバー replenish 100% Stamina while ハーフがんばるんバー replenish 50% Stamina. Attack Cost(攻コスト) / Defense Cost(守コスト) You begin with 20 Attack Cost and 20 Defense Cost. These Cost determine how many cards you can have in your Attacking and Defending Team. Each card requires a certain amount of Cost to be in a team. Having a big Attack / Defense Cost allows you to add more powerful cards up to a max of 5 active cards. Additional cards can be selected as special deck. The difference in Attack Cost and Defense Cost is its function. When you attack a player, your ATTACKING team will battle against his DEFENDING team. Similarly, if someone attacks you, your DEFENDING team will battle against his ATTACKING team. Thus, how you balance your Attack/Defense is up to your play style. Having high Attack Cost and low Defense Cost will win you many attacking battles and lose many defending battles. 1 Attack and Defense Cost is recovered every 30 second. Do note that only Attack Cost is also used in events, as your Attacking team will fight against some non-playing character to get rewards. However Defense Cost is very important in club events later on. If you want to have a successful club, you will need a few players specialized on defense who have been promoted to Defense Captains. They will defend your club from rival clubs. Types of Players Depending on how you spent your skill points you can classify 4 types of players. * Balanced player This type of player buts equal amounts of points in each stat. This can be achieved through using the Automatical Assaignment Button (自動で割り振る). He is a player who is good in everything, attacking, defending and attending school. You should first rais your Stamina and Attack Cost. After reaching a good amount of Attack Cost, increase your Defense cost. * Stamina type player Skilling alot of Stamina allows the player to level up very quickly. You profit alot from Ganbaru Bars (がんばるんバー) and perform well in marathon events. You should normally skill more Attack Cost then Defense Cost. Having about as much Defense Cost as a offensive player is recommended. * Offensive player The offensive player primarily increases his Attack Cost and his Stamina a bit. Because of that, he is really good in raid events and other events, where he can profit well from consuming energy drinks. However he will be a disadvantage in class battles beacause he will be easily defeated by the enemy team. There are players who leave their Defense Cost on the initial value of 20 and some who increase it to around 100. * Defensive player Defensive players focus on raising their Defense Cost. However, you shouldn't avoid skilling Stamina nor Attack Cost or else you won't be able to do anything. You will be an allrounder. This type of player is very important for clubs to defend them in tournament events. They should usually be promoted to Defense Captains.